Taste of Honey
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NaruSasu - U.A. LEMON ONE-SHOT


O.K., O.K.... Vamos com calma...

Aonde eu estava mesmo?

Ah, sim... no ginásio...

_" - Quer transar comigo?"_

Foi isso que ele disse...

MAS É O QUE?!

Bem... deixe-me primeiro lembrar de quem eu sou...

Uzumaki Naruto... esse é meu nome...

Um pobre japonês, loiro, de olhos azuis, atípico, claro. Mas sou gente boa, sabe? Simpático, legal, bonito, lógico. Mas me diz...

O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?!

_" - Quer transar comigo?"_

Porque diabos isso não parava de ecoar na minha mente?

Vamos do começo...

Era a festa de outono, um pouco depois do começo do segundo trimestre.

Lá estava eu, na minha bebendo um pouco de ponche, esperando a minha namorada Ino, chegar. Logo recebo um SMS no meu celular dizendo que ela não vem por que estava doente. Se bem que aqueles vômitos e desmaios tinham alguma coisa a ver com isso... acho...

A festa rolou, sem a minha namorada infelizmente, mas eu estava com meus amigos, Kiba, Lee e Shikamaru. Foi legal até, Dançamos, nos divertimos, jogamos conversa fora, reclamamos da vida e dos professores, nada de mais.

Ao final da festa, eu subi ao ginásio aberto para olhar as estrelas, coisa que eu fazia sempre que estava sozinho, quando uma mão tocou meu ombro e eu me virei.

Era o Uchiha.

Mas o que diabos ele queria comigo?

Nuca fomos amigos.

Aquele serzinho arrogante não gostava de ninguém e não falava com ninguém. Cheguei a pensar que ele era autista.

_" - Naruto..." - _ele disse - _"Podemos conversar?"_

Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar fala com aquela coisa metida a besta?

_" - Sabe Naruto..." - _ele continuou - _" Eu tenho te observado faz tempo... e... eu cheguei a conclusão que... bem... você sabe..."_

Sei o que meu Deus, sei o que?!

_" - Bem..." - _Com a cabeça virada, ele encarava o chão.

Mas o que será que ele queria... COMIGO?!

"_ - Quer transar comigo_?"

O.K.

Foi definitivamente...

O fim da picada.

Transar? Com ele? Um garoto?

Tavam servindo bebida alcoólica na festa e eu não tô sabendo?

_" - Como?"_

_" - Sabe... transar... sexo... eu... você..."_

Ele disse isso... COM A MAIOR NATURALIDADE!

Em que mundo estamos meu Deus?

_" - Olha... se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira..."_

_" - NÃO É BRINCADEIRA!"_

Ah, era sim... aquele maldito

ME BEIJOU!

Mas eu não ia aguentar aquilo calado não.

Dei-lhe um belo de um soco e fui embora.

Até parece... aquele autista agora deu pra fazer brincadeira de mau gosto...

Eu fui pra casa, mas por algum motivo... o gosto daquele beijo não saía da minha mente... era... doce...

Bem... dormi que nem pedra, afinal, tinha aula no dia seguinte...

que tipo de escola dá uma festa e coloca aula no dia seguinte?

A minha, claro.

No dia seguinte, eu caminhava até o colégio quando ouvi uma voz;

- Até que enfim você aceitou, Uchiha.

Porque será que era tudo sobre o Uchiha?

- É... fazer o que...

Como toda boa pessoa curiosa, meti a fuça para ver o que estava acontecendo, e sabe, preferia não ter visto.

A cena?

O Hyuuga pegando o Uchiha. Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão submetido a alguém, e muito menos nos braços de outro arrogante, o Neji Hyuuga.

Que desgraçado! Se declara pra mim e no dia seguinte já ta agarrando outro?

MAS O QUE EU TÔ PENSANDO?!

Isso não é problema meu, certo?

Isso mesmo.

O dia foi chato, como de costume, a única coisa estranha era o Uchiha nos braços do Hyuuga TODA SANTA HORA.

O Uchiha ainda me olhava. Lógico... deve ser difícil esquecer alguém tão bonito como eu!

Parece que ele fazia questão de exibir o Hyuuga pra mim. Como se ele fosse grande coisa...

E o Hyuuga também... acho que ele soube do 'tapa'...

Os dois andavam juntos para me provocar, só podia.

- Sasuke-chin, quer mais tomate?

- Sim Hyuu-chan!

Mano, que vontade de vomitar.

Na saída eles fizeram questão de correr pra ficar na minha frente, só pro Hyuuga colocar a mão no traseiro do Sasuke...

MAS QUE FILHO DA PUTA!

...

Não tô passando bem... Sentindo ciúmes... do Uchiha...

Credo!

Sai desse corpo que não te pertence!

Quer saber?

Que se foda.

Ele podia colocar a mão no cú dele que eu não tava nem aí.

Fui para a biblioteca porque ainda tinha que devolver uns livros atrasados.

Merda. Tenho que pagar o atraso...

Depois de me acertar com a tia da biblioteca saí rumo a minha casa.

Passando do portão, ouvi uns berros saindo do beco:

- SAÍ! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

- ENTÃO PORQUE ACEITOU!

- PRA FAZER CIÚMES NO UZUMAKI

Ah, Deus... não acredito que vou me meter no meio de novo...

- Ei, o que você está fazendo, Hyuuga? - Disse adentrando no beco.

O Uchiha estava com umas marcas no rosto e do braço, e o Hyuuga estava com uma marca imensa de mão na bochecha... Meu, como eu queria ter visto esse tabefe...

- Isso não é da sua conta, Uzumaki. Ele é meu e...

- Foda-se você. Isso não é motivo pra bater no Uchiha.

- Não preciso de você, Uzumaki.

- Você também cala boca. Eu tô de ajudando, tá? Pra me redimir por ontem.

Eu disse isso? Ah, não creio.

O Hyuuga numa falha tentativa da me bater, acabou levando um chute nas costas. Bem feito.

- Escuta aqui seu viadinho loiro...

Ah, ele não disse isso. Não mesmo.

- VIADINHO É VOCÊ, SEU MERDA!

Parti pra cima dele. Quem mandou ele me xingar? Se fodeu.

Mas eu nunca bati tanto em alguém... o Uchiha só olhava parado.

Tá.

Não foi certo eu meter a mão na cara dele ontem, mas ele não precisava ser taaaaaaaão direto.

Terminei de bater naquele Hyuuga de cabelo-a-vaca-lambeu e me digiri ao Uchiha.

- Naruto, você...

- Ugh... Uzumaki seu...

Mas o que aquele lá ainda tava fazendo aí? Afecú, vou dar um jeito nele!

- Uzumaki eu vou te matar!

- Ah, vai sim... com certeza...

Eu o peguei e joguei dentro de uma lata de lixo e coloquei uma caixa em cima pra ver se ele calava a boca. Meu, que cara chato!

- Naruto...

- Está machucado? - Eu perguntei ao Uchiha.

Não acredito nisso. Eu estava mesmo preocupado?

Deus, o senhor me odeia tanto assim?!

- Não muito... olha... sobre ontem... me... me...

MACACOS ME MORDAM! ELE IA PEDIR DESCULPAS?

CADÊ A PIPOCA?

- Uchiha...

- ME PERDOE!

Esse som que eu ouço é aleluia?

Não resiti, tive que perguntar.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? Fui eu que te dei um tapa. - E que tapa! Um dos melhores que já dei! Mas de certa forma... em sentia culpado... ele parecia tão... delicado, sabe? Parecia que era de porcelana e que a qualquer momento, podia quebrar.

Ah, meu... to variando...

- É que... sabe... fui meio rude... eu sei que você não é gay mas... eu... eu...

VAI FILHO! FALA LOGO!

- Você...

- EU GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ!

Caraca... ele gritou isso... ainda bem que estávamos num beco...

- Peraí... deixa eu entender... você _gosta _de mim?

- Gosto.

- Do tipo "vamos ser amigos!" ou do tipo "ah... você é tão lindo... me dá um beijo?"

É.

Acho que ele ficou puto com isso.

- Uzumaki, esquece, tá?

- Peraí! - Disse puxando-o pela manga - Me responde!

- TÁ! É A SEGUNDA OPÇÃO! DAQUELE JEITO MESMO! AGORA ME SOLTA!

Você soltou?

Pois é...

Eu também não.

Bem... se ele respondeu a segunda opção... eu podia dar um brinde pra ele, não é?

Dei-lhe um beijo.

Ahahahahahahaha!

Por que eu to rindo?

Deus, isso não tem graça!

Sabe... esse não é o melhor jeito de se descobrir que é gay...

Mas admito foi bom... ele era tão... quente...

Passei a mão pela sua cintura e aproximei seu corpo do meu.

Porém... ELE ME EMPURROU!

FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA!

- Por que fez isso?!

- Oras, eu sei que você não gosta de homem, não precisa ter pena.

- E desde quando eu tenho pena de você? Se eu te beijei foi por que eu quis, tá legal?

Eu não agüentava olhar aquela cara de "OH, TO BEGE!" dele. Foi ele que me beijou primeiro! O desgraçado havia conseguiu me seduzir, e me empurrava?

- Sério?

- Eu lá tenho cara de quem tá brincando?

Era só o que me faltava. Ele pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando e me beijando... Não pude resistir, tive que passar a mão pela cintura fina dele de novo.

- Naruto... quer...

Tapei rapidamente sua boca.

- Nem se atreva a me perguntar isso de novo, O.K.? Se fomos ter um relacionamento, que seja devagar, por favor.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele era tão fofo!

Ai, credo.

Essa viadagem pega!

Ele aproximou seu rosto e devagar, foi lambendo meus lábios. Ele era tão doce...

Não pude resistir, agarrei-o e comecei a beijá-lo. Na moral... nem minha namorada beijava tão bem assim...

PUTA MERDA!

MINHA NAMORADA!

Ah, é... esqueci... ela terminou comigo...

_" - Desculpe, Naruto... mas eu estou indecisa... eu gosto de você mas... eu também gosto de outra pessoa..."_

Ah, vá a merda!

Nem terminar ela terminou.

Agora, danou-se.

A fila anda, né?

Nem me importei com a loira... o Uchiha era bem melhor...

Ah, Deus... já virei viado mesmo... faze o que?

Nós nos separamos e ele disse:

- Você quer ir lá em casa?

Bem, pelo menos ele não perguntou se eu queria icha icha com ele, então, como uma boa pessoa curiosa, eu aceitei.

Chegando lá, reparei que era um apartamento ENOOORME, que ele diz dividir com o irmão, mas cara, dá pra dividir com uma dúzia de irmãos!

Ele me conduziu até seu quarto, onde nós sentamos pra conversar.

- Naruto, me desculpe por ontem... é que... bem... eu gosto muito, muito mesmo de você...

Deus! Ele estava completamente vermelho! Era tão fofo! Que filho da puta! Me seduzindo com toda aquela fofura, eu não ia resistir...

- Uchiha... bem... olha... - Eu nem sabia o que falar... só de olhá-lo... eu gaguejava... - Esquece, vamos começar agora, tá bem?

Ele sorriu de canto.

Mas nunca que eu tinha visto um sorriso naquele rosto, meu Deus do céu!

Que coisa meiga!

Acho que eu vou pra frente do espelho me bater, não é possível... em que eu me transformei?!

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Encostou a cabeça no meio peito, suspirou e disse:

- Quer... ser... meu...

Ah, mas aquela pausa me matava! Cadê o botão pra adiantar?!

Ele estava tão quente e tão vermelho... era uma graça...

...

O.K. Admito... eu corto pro outro lado.

- Quer ser meu namorado?

Achei que meu coração ia parar. Nunca nnguém me pediu em namoro. Eu mesmo tive que correr atrás das minhas namoradas.

O que eu ia fazer?

Aceitei, óbvio.

- Sim... eu quero...

Nós aproximamos nossos rostos e nos beijamos.

Foi um beijo tão doce, tão cândido, tão puro, que até parecia conto de fadas.

- Naruto... - Ele roçou os lábios de leve nos meus eu sussurrou - Eu gosto muito de você. - Ele fechou os olhos e me beijou de novo.

Não era possível existir lábios tão doces quanto aqueles! Pareciam doces mesmo, sabe? Daqueles bem molinhos, coloridos e macios que servem em festa de criança?

Eram verdadeiros lábios de mel.

Eu não agüentei.

Passei a beijar seu pescoço e comecei a inalar seu doce odor. Como se não bastasse, agora eu estava intoxicado com sua suave fragrância.

Coloquei minha mão embaixo de

sua blusa, a procura de seus mamilos, quando ouvi:

- Naruto... ah... - Não creio! Ele suspirou... com o meu toque? Será possível que eu estou tão apaixonado assim?

- Uchiha...

- Naruto... Me chame de Sasuke...

Ele era tão adorável...

Eu apertava seus mamilos enquanto lambia seu pescoço. Sua pele era tão macia... tão alva... que pedia para ser tocada.

Retirei sua blusa e sua calça, e só então pude repara o quão lindo era seu corpo. Não era aqueles corpos de homens feios, sabe? Era uma pele tão lisa, tão macia que parecia seda.

Suas pernas eram na medida certa. Não eram aquelas pernas musculosas horrorosas que aparecem em capa de revista "Malhe para o verão" e nem aquelas varetas, eram perfeitas. Macias, bonitas, parecia até de boneca.

Ele se dirigiu ao meu colo, se sentou e me abraçou. Ah... eu não podia aguentar...

- Naruto... você quer mesmo? Não precisa...

Ele não ia fazer doce numa hora dessas, ia?

- Uchi... Sasuke, eu quero... aliás... eu **te **quero...

Nem esperou eu terminar e já foi me beijando... reconheço, nunca que eu ia encontrar uma mulher tão linda e doce como ele.

Ele começou a abrir minha jaqueta e logo, tirou minha blusa. Passando a mão pelo meu peito, ele encostava a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e dizia o quanto gostava de mim.

Aquelas palavras pronunciadas pela sua aveludada voz me traziam paz.

Eu o deitei e retirei sua peça íntima, massageando de leve seu membro já excitado.

Jamais eu me imaginei transando com um homem, mas _ele _nem parecia um homem, então, tá valendo, né?

Ele se desmanchou na minha mão. Confuso, eu não reagi, então ele pegou minha mão e chupou meu dedos.

Caraca, como aquilo era bom.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu pensei, se ele não é mulher, onde que eu...

Naquele lugar?

É só pensar que é a mesma coisa que um anal, né?

NÉ?

Ai, ai... não podia parar, já estava totalmente apaixonado.

Quando ele terminou, ele levei meus dedos até sua entrada e introduzi meu indicador.

- AH! AH! AH! Naruto... - Como era bom ouvi-lo gemer por minha causa, me dava vontade de mais, e foi isso que eu fiz, introduzi o segundo e o terceiro, o que o fez gemer cada vez mais. - AAAAAAH! Naaaaruto!!!

Deus! Ia morrer de excitação desse jeito!

Me posicionei entre suas pernas, mas antes que pudesse inseri-lo, ele se levantou e me beijou.

- Naruto... você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso... - Hein? Então ele já planejava isso? - Eu... tenho que confessar... - Confessar mais o que?! - Eu... sempre... quis... ESTAR EM SEUS BRAÇOS!

Após gritar que nem um louco, ele se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçou e me beijou.

- Sasuke...

- Naruto... - Ele sentou no meu colo novamente e colocou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço - Desculpe se eu sou oferecido, mas eu sempre quis você... e agora... nós somos namorados e...

- Não precisa falar mais nada. - Eu cortei e dei-lhe um beijo demorado.

Ah... aqueles lábios de mel...

Ele retirou minha calça juntamente com minha roupa íntima, sentou em meu membro e começou a se auto penetrar. Aquilo era tão bom... ele colocou minhas mãos em sua cintura afim de ajudá-lo na "penetração"

- AAAH! AAAAAH! MAIS!! AH!! - Ele gritava.

Era uma sensação tão boa... eu me sentia tão bem com aquele corpo...

Com a aceleração dos movimentos, eu beijava seu pescoço. Quando ele passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço, eu reparei em sua face, tão avermelhada, mas mesmo assim com expressões tão suaves... ah... eu estava no céu...

Não agüentamos a acabamos nos desfazendo ao mesmo tempo.

Seu corpo ofegante caiu em cima de mim, que só reparava o quão lindo era o ser que repousava sobre meu corpo.

Nós limpamos e jogamos o lençol sujo no chão, para enfim deitarmos, ele em cima do meu peito e eu acariciando sua brilhante cabeleira negra.

- Naruto... você... gostou?

- Claro! Você é muito bom! ... - Minha face ficou vermelha no mesmo instante.

- Hahahahaha! - Ele riu ternamente. Como era adorável.

Nos beijamos novamente. Nunca mais eu esqueceria aqueles lábios de mel.

- Você também é muito bom. - A minha face que já estava vermelha, ficou roxa.

Engraçado... ainda tinha um sensação estranha...

- Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Você não tem a sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa?

- Tenho... ah, mas não deve ser nada de importante...

No dia seguinte nós tomávamos café na cozinha assistindo ao noticiário, quando ouvimos:

_"Um garoto de aparentemente 15 anos foi encontrado preso numa lata de lixo nas redondezas do colégio de Konoha desacordado. Pelo documentos notamos que seu nome é Hyuuga Neji..."_

- Ah... então era isso... - Disse ele sem nenhuma preocupação.

THE END


End file.
